jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Triceratops
|film = |game = Jurassic Park Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: The Game Jurassic Park: Trespasser The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game |comic = |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey |toy = Jurassic Park Series 1 The Lost World Series 1 Jurassic Park 3 |card = |theme park = }} Triceratops was a very common dinosaur which lived at the very end of the Cretaceous period. It had a huge frilled head with horns over each eye that could reach over 4 feet long. Triceratops had a third, smaller horn on its nose. These would be fearsome weapons against a predator.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia, Triceratops. Link. Triceratops is one of the most common dinosaur fossils found. More than 50 skulls have been found. Within the genus, at least 7 species have been identified. The ceratopsian family is one of the most successful and varied of the Late Cretaceous. Triceratops is the largest member of this family, reaching the size of a school bus. Triceratops was a herd animal; it is believed that large groups roamed North America. Their large, horny beaks and long rows of teeth were well designed for chewing the tough, low-growing plants of the Late Cretaceous. It was likely the main predator of these animals was Tyrannosaurus rex. A number of skeletons show bite and chew marks that match the teeth of T. rex. Horns and frills seemed to vary among individuals within the species. Some frills were very broad, others narrow. The nasal horn shows the most variance among individual specimens, no two being the same. The material that covered its horns in life would have added significantly to the length of the fossilized bone. In 2009 researchers under supervision of Jack Horner argued that Triceratops was actually a juvenile version of Torosaurus. The massive frill of Triceratops would grow longer and thinner in time, until it may have had the same holes as seen in Torosaurus (see ). However, this evidence has yet to be fully accepted by the scientific community. Behind the scenes Despite being a popular dinosaur and appearing in all four films, Triceratops is seen only for a short time in the sequels. It only appeared for a minute in the 2nd film and a few seconds in the 3rd film. However Jurassic World breaks this trend. The number of Triceratops in each film seem to be greater than the ones from previous films. In the first film, there is 1 Triceratops. In the second film, there are 2. And in the third and forth, there are herds. Triceratops is one of the few dinosaurs to appear in all the first four films. The others are Parasaurolophus, Tyrannosaurus rex, and, of course, Velociraptor. The Triceratops animatronic from Jurassic Park was originally painted black with faint green spots, but Stan Winston told his team to pour and rub dirt on the animatronic citing large herbivores like elephants and rhinoceroses tend to be covered with dirt of their environment.YouTube - JURASSIC PARK TRICERATOPS - Part 2 - Puppeteering an Animatronic Dinosaur Since then, Triceratops in the franchise is popularly depicted with brown skin, though the a notable exception would be Jurassic Park III. Vocalization Though being the most popular of the dinosaurs the Triceratops had very little screen time in the first Jurassic Park trilogy. From these short cameos, the Triceratops has made low grumbling moans and when aggressive it makes loud snorts, growls, and large screeching calls. For the sounds for the appearance of Triceratops in Jurassic Park, Gary Rydstrom needed to use an animal that would sound large, but has a low groan for the scene with the sick Triceratops to show a sign of majesty. To to this Rydstrom decided to use the bellows of a lion and slow them down to pitch where they were sounded as something big, but weak. In The Lost World, the Triceratops was more active in its scenes and for the destruction of Roland Tembo's camp would need to sound aggressive. Before the destruction of the camp, two Triceratops (one juvenile and adult) were captured for both animals, Rydstrom used the groaning bleat of a goat for the baby Triceratops and for the growls and snorts used a whale, elephant and leopard for the adult and when the adult causes havoc in the camp the high raspy scream was used by using a cows moos through a tube to a cardboard box (these screams were also recycled for the Parasaurolophus and Stegosaurus). References de:Triceratops es:Triceratops ru:Трицератопс Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Cameo dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (Raw Thrills) Dinosaurs Category:Triceratops